fiction_indexfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Snow (Show)
This page is incomplete. You can help by adding to it Summary Jon Snow, officially Aegon Targaryen, is a central character in HBO's Game of Thrones. Biography Early Life Born Aegon Targaryen to Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow's identity as a Targaryen was hidden and he was fostered by his uncle, Eddard Stark, who claimed him as his bastard son, much to the chagrin of Eddard's wife, Catelyn, who despised the supposed bastard. At one point in his childhood, Jon fell deathly ill. Feeling as though it was her fault for having wished him to be gone, Catelyn nursed him back to health, swearing she would be a mother to him. Upon Jon regaining his health, she failed to do so and continued to despise him, causing her to feel further guilt. In spite of their poor relationship, however, Jon got along very well with Catelyn's children, his cousins, with the exception of Sansa, who for the most part ignored and avoided him. Season 1 Jon, whose status as a bastard gives him a negative view in the eyes of Westerosi society, follows in the footsteps of his uncle, Benjen Stark, and joins the Night's Watch, an apolitical paramilitary organization guarding The Wall on the northern border of The Seven Kingdoms, where one's status is based solely on their merit. Here, he is assigned to steward for the Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont, who seeks to groom Jon for command. Shortly after becoming a sworn brother of the Night's Watch, Jon saves Lord Commander Mormont from an undead wight, and is awarded Jeor's Valyrian Steel bastard sword, Longclaw, which becomes Jon's signature weapon. Shortly after this, Jon joins The Great Ranging beyond The Wall, which is staged with the intent of investigating the formation of a wildling army, the return of The Others, and to find Benjen Stark, who had gone missing while on a ranging of his own. Season 2 While on The Great Ranging, Jon is assigned to Qhorin Halfhand's ranging party. Upon finding a group of wildlings, the party eliminates them, leaving Jon to execute a survivor, a woman named Ygritte. After hesitating, Ygritte makes an escape, but is recaptured by Jon. When they depart to rejoin Qhorin's party, Ygritte gives him the slip once again, leading him into a group of wildlings, and he is thusly captured. Being rejoined with Qhorin in captivity, Qhorin formulates a plan to implant Jon into the wildling ranks as a spy, and thus has Jon slay him in a scuffle as a show of disloyalty toward the Night's Watch. It works, and Jon is recruited by the wildling leader Mance Rayder, King-Beyond-The-Wall. Season 3 Jon Snow, along with Ygritte, Tormund Giantsbane, Orell, and several other wildlings, are sent to climb The Wall, to pillage the land supplying the Night's Watch, and to attack the main fortress on The Wall, Castle Black. Prior to climbing, Ygritte has Jon make love to her, partially for love and partially for the sake of having him break several of his vows to the Night's Watch and further prove his status as a turncoat. Upon successfully scaling The Wall, the warband begins their raiding activities. However, Jon subtly sabotages their efforts, as, when they are about to attack a horse farm, Jon "accidentally" knocks his sword against a rock in the surrounding field, startling the horses, as well as distracting Ygritte to prevent her from sniping the sole inhabitant of the farm. However, the wildlings manage to catch up to the horse breeder, and order Jon to kill him, to solidify his allegiance further. After he hesitates, causing Ygritte to execute the man for him, and for the wildlings to turn on Jon and Ygritte. Jon shoves her out of the way to remove her from the fight, and cuts down Orell and several other wildlings, before fleeing on horseback towards Castle Black. Ygritte tracks him down, however, and puts 3 arrows in him, just barely refraining from killing him. Season 4 Jon returns to Castle Black, and is put on trial to determine whether he is a traitor, but is declared innocent. After this, he begins doing what he can to help shore up Castle Black's defenses. During this time, he meets Olly, a young boy from a nearby farming hamlet that was massacred by a wildling warband. While Olly insists that he is capable of helping fight to defend Castle Black, Jon, as do the other members of the Night's Watch, doubt this assertion. Season 5 While infiltrating Mance's camp under the guise of treating with him, Stannis Baratheon's army attacks, butchering the wildling army, and capturing Mance and a good portion of his army. Afterwards, Mance is sentenced to death by burning at the stake for declaring himself a king, and for refusing to bend the knee to Stannis, but is put to death by Jon with a bow and arrow, as a gesture of mercy and respect. In spite of this and other displays of goodwill towards the wildlings, Jon is nonetheless elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, succeeding the now-deceased Jeor Mormont. Recognizing that The Others now firmly supplant the wildlings as the main threat to The Wall and The Seven Kingdoms, Jon orders that the stragglers of Mance's people, taking refuge at Hardhome, be shuttled south of The Wall, to avoid having them be massacred by and added to The Others' Army of the Dead. Given the intense hatred of wildlings amongst the Night's Watch members, this action is detested. Sailing north with Tormund, a small group of Night's Watch brothers, and a gift of dragonglass (a substance which can kill wights and White Walkers), Jon makes peace with many of the wildlings there, and prepares to depart. However, the departure is interrupted by the arrival of the Army of the Dead, which causes widespread panic within Hardhome, complicating the extradition. During the ensuing massacre, Jon comes face to face with a White Walker, and after being disarmed and thoroughly pummeled, Jon stumbles away, retrieving Longclaw in time to meet a strike from the White Walker, and responding with a strike of his own, discovering that Valyrian Steel is also capable of killing The Others. Immediately afterwards, Jon escapes Hardhome with his fellow Night's Watch brothers and what remained of the Hardhome wildlings. Upon returning to The Wall, they are met with a chilly reception, and later in the night, Jon's steward, Olly, calls upon him, claiming that one of the wildlings had recently seen Benjen. As it happens, Olly lured Jon into an ambush where he was repeatedly stabbed by mutineers, and was left to bleed out to his death Season 6 After being assassinated, Jon is found by Davos Seaworth and brought back from the dead by Melisandre, and with the intervention of the wildlings, quells the mutiny, executing Alliser Thorne and Olly, among others, as well as being reunited with his "sister", Sansa. As only death releases one from their Night's Watch vows, Jon declares his departure from the Night's Watch, having died already, and moves to attack Winterfell and reclaim it from the Boltons, with the assistance of the wildlings and noble Northern Houses loyal to the Starks that despise the Boltons. Almost losing the ensuing battle, Jon and his army are saved by the timely arrival of the Army of the Vale, courtesy of Petyr Baelish. Defeating and capturing Ramsay Bolton, Jon turns him over to Sansa, who uses Ramsay's own hounds to unceremoniously execute him. Upon reclaiming Winterfell, Jon is declared King in the North. Season 7 Jon pardons House Umber and House Karstark for siding with the Boltons, and assigns several wildlings, led by Tormund, to aid the Night's Watch in guarding The Wall from The Others. Upon learning of massive deposits of dragonglass on the island of Dragonstone, he goes to Dragonstone to negotiate an agreement with Daenerys Targaryen, current ruler of the island, to mine there. There, after refusing to swear fealty to her, he is kept there as both guest and prisoner Personality and Traits Lorem ipsum Relationships Lorem ipsum Statistics Name: '''Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen '''Aliases/Titles: Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Heir to the Iron Throne, King in the North Classifications: Human, member of House Targaryen, member of House Stark, Night's Watch member, bastard Age: '''22 as of Season 7 '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Skin Color: '''Light '''Height: '''5'8 (Kit Harington's listed height) '''Weight: '''170 lbs (Kit Harington's listed weight) '''Verse of Origin: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Powers and Abilities List of Abilities: 'Peak Human physical characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Competent Brawler | Superhuman Physical Attributes 'Attack Potency: Street Level, likely Wall Level with Longclaw (can beat down people capable of harming him with unarmed strikes, Valyrian Steel is stated to be capable of cutting through plate armor) | Wall Level (met strikes from White Walkers on 2 separate occasions) Striking Strength: Street Level, likely Wall Level with Longclaw | Wall Level Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human | Peak Human, possibly higher (blocked strikes from White Walkers, which are casually able to throw fully grown men, and even well overweight men a few meters with physical strikes) Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (can drive back most of his human opponents with the speed of his swordplay) | Peak Human, possibly higher (can fight evenly with White Walkers, which are said shown to be faster than most humans, even those of athletic capability) Durability: Street Level '''(tanked having his head dashed against an anvil and being shot intentionally non-mortally by 3 arrows) | '''Wall Level against blunt trauma (survived being pummeled by a White Walker), lower against lacerations and puncture wounds (died from being stabbed, albeit it was multiple times and it took him the better part of a minute or more to succumb to his injuries, even remaining standing while receiving the majority of his wounds) Stamina: High (withstood multiple arrow wounds, has cut down several opponents in quick succession multiple times without tiring, was barely dazed by having his head smacked against an anvil, remained standing and conscious for the better part of a minute while being stabbed fatally several times) Weaknesses: Relatively inexperienced | While good at holding a defensive position such as during the battle for The Wall, is poor at leading an attack as shown during The Battle of the Bastards Key: Seasons 1-4 | Seasons 5-8 Notable Equipment * Longclaw Feats * Killed wight Othor * Easily killed several wildlings after being ousted as a spy * Withstood being shot 3 times by Ygritte * Was one of the acting commanders during The Battle for The Wall * Killed Styr, the Magnar of the Thenns, in single combat, tanked getting his head smashed into an anvil in the process * Killed a White Walker * Withstood multiple stab wounds before going down * Stomped Ramsay Bolton in single combat, who was able to hold his own in a melee against a raiding party of Ironborn while armorless and only wielding 2 knives * Fought evenly with and killed a White Walker Gallery Trivia/Notes * Lorem ipsum Other Notable Battles (Canon) Wins: '''Battle for The Wall, Styr, White Walker, Ramsay Bolton, White Walker '''Losses: Hardhome Inconclusive: Notable Battles (VS Threads) Wins: 'Losses: ' 'Inconclusive: ' Category:Browse Category:Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Street Level Category:Wall Level Category:Athletic Human (Speed) Category:Peak Human (Speed)